Aaron Lancaster
=Description= ---- Armor Jugement Armor Recolor: * When Aaron is in one of his more... agreeable moods, he has on his Purple Judgement Armor set. It's a bit too lose for his own liking, but with a few modifications, it suits him for when he has to look more the part of a Paladin. Doomplate armor: * Aaron's most common outfit is a purple Amor set that has become the 'Norm' on most days. It's always freshly painted with no dents or marks. It has, in most cases, become a 'second skin' that he's grown used to. The Hat: * Aaron almost always has a dark blue (sometimes black) hat on. It's one of the few things he has kept through out the years and is as part of him as his own blood. It's been with him since the gates of Ahn'Qiraj. Weapons Twilight Forged Blade: * While it looks like an ordinary blade, it holds devastating (though, not as much as he thinks) power. It wasn't forged in The Hidden Isle as many would believe, but rather in the The Bastion of Twilight prior to it's downfall. * It only came to be in Aaron's possession via Jesse Ames some time after the fall of Deathwing. The Shield: * It's very rare that Aaron ever has a Shield on him aside from when he's on missions. * The shield itself was forged out of Elementium and as served him well when needed. Appearance Standing around 5'6'', Aaron Lancaster is almost always wearing some sort of Purple armor. While there are times he wears something more appropriate to the occasion of a formal event, or even a more lighter colored armor, the man enjoys wearing something a bit darker. His Hat, while it seems simple enough usually manages to hide his face (though, the reality of the fact is he believes he's just not memorable enough, and believes the Hat helps), and he rarely (if ever) takes it off. =History= ---- Public Knowledge * While there are many versions of the 'official' story surrounding Aaron Lancaster, he does have a Honorable service record in the Alliance. * Rather, he had one until he vanished shortly before the attack of the Iron Horde, and was ultimately thought dead. * However, he showed up again ( several years younger it seemed ) by the mid point of the War against the Burning Legion in the Broken Isles. * While his records are 'Clean' there is a big mess surrounding him. * He's in an ongoing investigation from Si:7 due to his former best friend and commanding officer being slaughtered before he vanished years ago. * He also is wanted for questioning involving Twilight Cult activity kicking up again since the Legion was defeated. * It is also possible that he is wanted for High Treason, but that may have just been rumors. Full history Aaron, was once a General in the Alliance military, and served for quite frankly many years —- from the Fall of Stormwind, to the Dark Portal, the Scourge invasion of Lorderon, and even to the more recent wars against the Burning Legion as well as Death Itself. However, it was only during the Cataclysm that he started to waver from his firm stance as an Alliance supporter. In one of the many missions he went on, he was tasked to stop a twilight cult camp, and while he usually would have succeeded in the mission? He failed, his team was captured, and he was forced to see every single one of them sacrificed. It was a simple factor, he was going to die, but instead, the leader of the Cult spared him… if he would join their cause. At first, Aaron was Hesitant at betraying the Alliance, but he figured he only had a few years left of fighting in him —- What was the worst that could happen? As such, with-in a few weeks, he was sent back to the Alliance, and he reported his team was dead, but the Cult had been eradicated —- a lie, he had been converted, and no one had managed to know it until it was too late. Aaron had been found out at first that he worked with the cult by his closest friend and Ally —- it was a hard day for the old man, but they made an arrangement to eventually take the Cult down from the inside. It however, was a ruse, and Aaron ended up killing his best friend in cold blood a few months later. He was safe… or so he thought, but he knew that eventually, other’s would find out. He was dying. If anything, he lived on borrowed time, and he knew that he couldn’t die yet. The Cult needed him, he needed to live, and he only had one simple option. He had to find a way to turn back the clock. To many, this would seem to be impossible, but Aaron managed to find a way, and the price was hefty —- he more or less gave up his free-will to work directly for the Old God’s. He got his youth back, his energy back, and his fighting-skills back he couldn’t do for years. Yet, the price was having to forever turn his back on the Alliance, the Horde, and Azeroth. The Cult may be all, but gone, but Aaron doesn’t serve them —- they don’t seem to matter anymore. It’s what the God’s want most of all —- they are what matter. =Abilities = ---- Light: * While Aaron is no longer a Paladin by choice, he still has the ability to call upon the Light to heal those in dire need. It's painful to do so, but his belief in the Light is still there when it's absoutely needed. Twilight: * Aaron is highly adept at using Twilight Magic, but rarely uses it outside of personal battle. He knows that the moment he uses it around people questions would be asked and that's the last thing he absoutely needs at the moment. =Personality= ----Aaron is very calculating; every plan he makes is done with risk assessment to make sure that everything goes properly. Even if the risk is higher than the benefit, sometimes Aaron will go through with it to simoply see the outcome. He sometimes, he disgusts his intelligence, and cunning by playing 'dumb'. It's not just a way to keep his head down, but also it keeps people (even allies) on their toes in his mind. A reason to why he very rarely voices his opinions on certain maters. Instead, he listens, waits, and gives advice. It doesn't matter who they are; alliance, horde, or otherwise. He also has a calm head or so he believes and is the type of person to be in the most random of locations hanging out for no 'real' reason at all (though there always is a reason to his actions). Beliefs * Aaron used to be a Warrior first and foremost, but always believed in the Light. When he had the chance to join the Paladin Order, he took it, and quickly made his way through their ranks. He believed the Light was the way - it wasn't until his failed mission that he changed his beliefs. * As such, after his botched mission, he turned his beliefs towards the 'good word' of the Old Gods, and joined a sect of Twilight Cultists. * It was then his belief changed from the Light to worshiping the Old ones and waiting for the return of the Black Empire. Relationships Jesse Ames: Rival * Since they met, Jesse and Aaron have been at each other's throats constantly. Jesse believes he is always correct and Aaron rebukes him every single time. They usually fight when they are around each other and either one will oust the other of their Former Cultist status should the need come. Petranilla Isera'duna: Friend * Kalerian Felblade: Ally * While Aaron doesn't trust Kal completely, he knows that Kal will have his back when things get tough. Kal is someone Aaron can call upon at any moment and won't betray. Even if Aaron still doesn't enjoy being around the Nightborne. Category:Human Category:Cult of the Twilight's Hammer Category:Characters